This invention relates to well sites, and more particularly to well cellars. This application is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/214,166 filed Jun. 17, 2008 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,904 which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 11/799,832 filed May 2, 2007 now U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,837 which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 11/338,912 filed Jan. 23, 2006 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,692. In the field of oil and gas exploration/production, a well cellar can be positioned below ground level underneath a drilling rig. Such well cellars may contain equipment such as blow out preventers, valves, and other equipment associated with drilling, completion and other well operations. The walls of the well cellar provide structural support to prevent collapse of the surrounding earth onto the equipment. The well conductor pipe extends through the well cellar into the underlying subterranean formation. During drilling, completion and other well operations, fluids from the drilling rig and production equipment, such as lubricants, drilling mud, completion fluids, and oil, can leak or spill into and out of the well cellar. These spills can create ecological problems, polluting soil samples as well as surface and subsurface aqueous sources. Such corrupted soil areas must be remediated before a well is capped, adding expense to taking an under-producing well off-line.